Healing Romance
by Miss Dakota
Summary: Set during new moon. Edward does not return but Bella moves on with Jacob. A romantic story for Jacob Fans. Please Review my Fan Fiction.
1. Chapter 1: Garage

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

Healing Romance

**Chapter 1: Garage**

I sat in Jacob's garage watching him work diligently on our motorcycles. It was a crisp spring night and the wind blew outside. It had been seven months since I last saw _him_ and I was beginning to realize that _he_ wasn't coming back. The hole in my heart still ached but it ached less and less everyday…everyday that I spent with Jacob. The sound of the frogs croaking outside was interrupted only by the clanks from Jacob working on the motors.

Watching Jacob work was comforting, pleasant even. When he got close to fixing one of the many mechanical problems I had caused, he would whistle joyfully. Every once in a while he would ask for a tool. That was my job, to hand him the tools although I rarely knew what he was asking for.

"Philip's screwdriver" Jacob said as he held out his hand.

"What? Umm…Philip's screwdriver. Right, that's the umm…flat one right? Or is it the other one? The one that looks like a star?" I replied, suddenly aware that he was talking to me.

"Come on Bells" Jacob smiled, "this is your only job."

"I know. Sorry." I said. I turned my head to where Jacob had been kneeling beside the motorcycle and before I knew it he took two gigantic steps and was standing beside me.

"The Philip's screwdriver is the one that looks like a star," he said in a quiet, deep voice. He was standing inches away from me and I could feel the heat radiating from his body. He didn't have his shirt on, of course, and I could see every perfect muscle in his body. He took several deep breaths and his chest rose and fell with every lungful of air. I found myself gazing at his perfectly defined abs and my breathing suddenly became erratic.

"Bella?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yes" I gasped as goose bumps shivered down my spine.

"The Philips screwdriver" he whispered again. He held out his hand without taking his eyes off me.

I could feel myself blushing, wishing he would look away. "Right…umm the screwdriver" I managed to say picking it up from the table. As I placed the screwdriver in his hand, I suddenly felt the warmth of his skin. I glanced up at realized that he had not taken his eyes of me. I felt the warmth shoot up my arm and into my throat. My breathing became erratic again. He still hadn't taken his eyes of me. A smile slowly formed on his lips. The tan skin of his cheeks turned a deeper color of brown. Was he blushing? Had he felt it too?

"Thanks Bells" he said as he slowly lowered his hand from mine. I was sure that my mouth was hanging wide open. I hadn't felt that kind of electricity since, well…_him_. Before I could gather my thoughts, he was already back working on the motorcycles.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

Chapter 2: Confession

**Chapter 2: Confession**

"Hey Bells?" he asked, his voice back to its normal, joyful tone.

"Umm yeah"

"Promise me one thing, will ya?"

"Yeah…sure... anything" I had finally regulated my breathing.

"If I fix your motorcycle, you have to promise me you won't try to do anything stupid on it. You know, like trying to go off jumps or racing it around corners. I mean really Bells, what were you thinking? You are lucking you didn't break anything last time" he said staring at my ankle.

"Yeah, pretty stupid" I sighed looking down at my bandaged foot. It wasn't a break, just a really bad sprain and I had been on crutches for weeks. I could finally walk without them but my ankle still wasn't very stable. The doctor told me to keep it wrapped for another week or so just to make sure I didn't re-injure it.

"It's just that... well, I umm," I couldn't find the right words. I couldn't explain to Jacob that I had been risking my life to hear _his_ voice in my head. He would think I was crazy…heck, I even thought I was crazy.

"Well, I haven't really been myself lately" I finally managed to spit out. He looked in my direction and gazed at me with his big brown eyes.

"I know" he paused, "but it seems like you have been feeling better. I mean, a little bit, right? At least it seems that way when you're around…around me." He turned his head back to the motorcycle. I could see his body tense.

I knew how he felt about me. I saw the pain in his eyes every time he looked at me. Always wanting more than I could give, but never asking for it. Jacob had been a friend to me from the beginning. But suddenly he felt like something more. _He_ was never coming back, I could see that clearly now. Although my heart still felt bruised, I believed that I could heal, that I _would_ heal as long as I had _him_…my sun…my air…my Jacob.

"You're right," I said more to myself than to Jacob. "I do feel better. Everyday I feel a little better when I'm with y…" I stopped myself before I finished my sentence. I wasn't sure I was ready to say what I knew in my heart to be true. Jacob slowly turned towards me and his body tightened with anticipation.

"I feel better when I'm with…you." The words fell out of my mouth and suddenly it felt as if I could no longer control my emotions. The last seven months I had carefully maintain control of my body and emotions while I was around Jacob, but I couldn't deny my feelings any longer.

"Jacob, you helped heal my heart. You put me back together…you were so…patient with me" I couldn't believe what I was saying. But there it was, my heart, out in the open for him to see and there was no taking it back. I was too embarrassed to look at Jacob. I wanted to hide my face under a rock, but for some reason I kept going. It only seemed fair, since several months before he had confessed his feelings for me.

"You were so patient with me and now I feel…like I can finally…move on. Move on with…you." There. I said it. It was done. I had kept my eyes on the ground and realized that it was eerily quiet. Even the frogs stopped croaking outside. Was Jacob even still in the room? Had I just confessed my love to someone who wasn't even in the there to hear it?

I looked up and my eyes searched wildly for him. Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned to run out of the garage when I smacked into his golden, muscular chest. Before I knew what was happening, his burly, warm arms were around me. He held me for what seemed like an eternity. I felt the heat from his body and it warmed me to the core. My heart started to pound in my chest. It was warm. It felt almost whole again.

"I love you too, Bells," he whispered into my ear. Even though every part of my body was warm from Jacob, I felt goose bumps all over. Before I had a chance to say anything. We heard Billy yell from the house.

"Pizza's ready kids"

"Come on Bells." Jacob grabbed my hand and we were running toward the house


	3. Chapter 3: Gentleman

Chapter 3: Gentleman

**Chapter 3: Gentleman**

We walked inside and the kitchen was crowded. Everyone was there Billy, Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah. Usually Jacob was the first to grab the food and eat. He could probably eat a whole pizza by himself, maybe even two! It seemed odd to me that he was still standing by my side as the others grabbed their plates and started eating.

"After you" Jacob said pulling a seat out for me.

"Oh, thanks" I said. I looked at Quil and Embry and they could barely contain their laughter.

"What kind of pizza would you like? We have pepperoni, cheese, Hawaiian" Jacob had grabbed a plate and started walking toward the counter.

"Oh, just a slice a cheese would be fine" I said, feeling awkward that Jacob was waiting on me.

"Alrighty. And something to drink…pop, milk, water, juice" As he was listing off the various beverages in the house Quil and Embry kept making faces at each other. I was sure that they knew what had happened in the garage. Jacob walked over to me with the pizza and a glass of ice water and sat them in front of me.

"Oh, one more thing." He said as he leaped across the kitchen and grabbed a napkin.

"You'll need more than just one napkin for Bella! She'll probably need three or four considering how clumsy she is!" Quil burst out laughing.

"When did you become such a gentleman anyways?" Embry joked. "Usually you would have inhaled a whole pizza by now!" The two could barely contain their laughter.

"What do you mean? Bella is a guest." Jacob replied.

"Bella is no guest. She's here all the time." Quil said choking down a piece of pepperoni.

"Bella is MY guest and I just want to make sure she feels welcome," he said with a huge grin on his face. "Do you have everything you need Bells?" he asked. I could only nod, knowing my face was bright red with embarrassment. Jacob finally sat down next to me with four or five slices of pizza on his plate. The huge grin on his face never left.

"Well" Emily chimed in, "I think you all could use some tips from Jacob about how to treat a woman." I could tell that the remark was directed at Sam. "It wouldn't hurt you all to act more like a gentleman every once in a while"

"Yeah…whatever!" Embry said with his mouth full of cheese.

Throughout dinner Quil and Embry talked nonstop about patrolling the territory and who was faster or stronger than the other. Jacob never said a word but kept gazing at me with his big, goofy grin. After dinner we were in Jacob's car and he was driving me back home. His warm, strong hand held onto mine.

"So…" I started to say, "what was all that about back at the house?"

"Well, you know…you're my girlfriend now and I should start treating you like it" he said confidently.

"Really? I'm your girlfriend now, am I?" I said in a sly voice.

"Yep, pretty much, you are," he said in a matter-of fact tone.

"Well, just because I'm your girlfriend, doesn't mean you have to wait on me hand and foot" I stated.

"So you agree then?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You agree…that you're my girlfriend?"

I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I guess so. I'm your girlfriend. It's official now. Are you happy?

"Yes…very" he said with sincerity. He was happy, I could tell by the look on his face. And so was I. I looked down at our hands holding tightly onto one another. I felt like I never wanted to let go. Yes, I was finally happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodnight Kiss

Chapter 4: Goodnight Kiss

**Chapter 4: Goodnight Kiss**

We pulled up to my house. Jacob jumped out of the car, walked over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Wow" I said, impressed by his actions. "You're really taking this gentleman thing to the next level." I thought he would laugh at my attempt at a joke but instead he just gazed into my eyes. He still didn't have a shirt on and the moonlight glistened off his golden skin. He looked gorgeous. He placed his lower hand on my back and was leading me to my front door. I looked over at his face and all his confidence seemed to slip away. That's when I realized; this was going to be our first kiss! The 50 or so feet to my door seemed like miles. Jacob's hand was still holding my, but I swear I could feel him shaking.

We finally arrived at my door. I felt the need to break the tension.

"Well, I had a really nice time tonight, Jacob" I said, finally getting enough courage to look up into his eyes. I couldn't believe it, I was nervous too! I tried to smile and focus my attention on his face, which was difficult since his muscular chest was at my eye level.

"Yeah, me too" He said as he slowly moved his head toward mine. I closed my eyes and he must have too because the next thing I knew, we had bumped noses. We both looked into each other's eyes and laughed simultaneously.

"Why are we so nervous? I mean, we already confessed our love for each other" I said between laughs, "This should be the easy part."

"That's where you're wrong, Bells," he said. His voice was warm and serious again. "I confessed my love for you. You never actually said it."

I looked into his eyes. Oh my gosh! He was right, I never actually said I loved him.

"Jacob…I…I," I tried to get the words out of my mouth but I wasn't sure I was ready. It was only a few hours before I had finally admitted to myself and to Jacob that I had feelings for him.

"It's okay Bells, you don't have to say it. You don't have to say anything. I know you feel it and that's enough for me." His lips were only inches away from mine now but his face looked unsure and nervous again. He stopped as I took a deep breath.

"It's just," he began to whisper, "I've been waiting for this moment for so long and I want it to be perfect."

His hot breath against my lips made my knees tremble. His right hand was at the base of my neck. He wrapped his fingers gently in my hair. His left hand moved its way down my back and settled slightly above my lower hip. His warmth engulfed my body. I was glad that he was so big because I felt as if I could collapse at any moment. He still hadn't kissed me but I could feel his breath against me.

Slowly I felt his lips against mine. He was gentle and warm. The hand on my back pulled me closer. I felt my stomach drop to my feet. He pulled away only slightly and then he was kissing me again, this time with more passion. His pressed his lips harder against mine and opened his mouth just enough to let his tongue slip through. My body responded and I found my hands moving up his chest. His smooth tongue swirled in my mouth and I wanted to taste more. My hands and knees began to shudder and he gradually began kissing his way up my neck and to my ear.

"How was that, Bells?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

I took several deep breaths and finally managed to utter, "Perfect".


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

Chapter 5: A long week

**Thanks everyone for reviewing my work. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. **

Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

I watched as Jacob joyfully bounced to his car. I slowly closed the door behind me gripping on to the doorknob. My knees were shaking and I thought my heart was going to explode from my chest.

"Did you have a good time, Bella?" my father yelled from the living room. I couldn't answer him. I could barely comprehend what he was saying. I could still feel Jacob's warm breath on my neck. I imagined his hand gently pushing my wavy brown hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. Did it really happen? Did I really confess my feelings for Jacob? Did we really kiss? It all felt so surreal, like a dream…a magnificent dream from which I never wanted to awake.

"Bella" Charlie yelled again, "did you have a good time?"

"Oh, umm…yeah. It was great. Ate pizza…you know the usual." My head was spinning and before Charlie could ask anymore questions. I ran upstairs. "Goodnight Dad" I yelled as I shut the door to my bedroom.

I sat on my bed for several minutes and attempted to regulate my breathing. I decided I would take a shower and try to go to bed. As the hot water rushed over my wet skin, I kept replaying the events of the night in my head. I could still smell Jacob…on my body…in my hair. The smell of sweet sandalwood and pine still lingered and I had no intentions of washing it away. I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. As I was drying my hair with a towel, I heard the phone ring. I sprinted to the phone and hurdled over the chair near my desk.

"Hello" I said, out of breath.

"Good evening my beautiful Bella."

"Jacob!" I squealed. I could barely control the excitement in my voice. "Umm…so…how's it going?" I said trying to sound cool and collected.

"I'm good, Bella, very good in fact" I could tell he was smiling, even over the phone.

"Well, so why are you calling?" I asked shyly.

"Bella, you're so funny. Why do you think I'm calling?" he laughed.

"I don't know. Did I forget something in your car?"

"No, Bells, you didn't leave anything in my car. I mean… I wish you had because then I would have an excuse to see you again tonight," his voice was soft and deep. "I just wanted to say sweet dreams before you go to bed."

"Oh…that's really…really," I could barely think of the proper words to say. Words couldn't capture the emotions I was feeling. His thoughtfulness and sincerity brought tears to my eyes.

"Bells? Honey? Are you okay?" Jacob asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I just…don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything, Bells. I just wanted to let you know how much…" he struggled with his words for a moment, "how much tonight meant to me."

There was a long moment of silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, I simply wanted to relish every word he had said. To savor each sound as it left his lips. I was trying to comprehend how he, at such a young age, could so freely express his feelings, whereas I could barely put together an intelligible sentence.

"It meant a lot to me too. More than you'll ever know" I finally said. I could hear him sigh in relief.

"Yeah, well…I knew it was only a matter of time until you realized how charming and handsome I am" he said breaking the tension. I couldn't help but giggle. "I mean…my long hair…my bulging muscles…my warmth…you couldn't resist forever. I knew you'd come around," he continued. My giggle had turned into a full-blown laugh. So loud that Charlie could probably hear me down stairs.

"So when do I get to see you next?" he asked. "Tomorrow I hope"

"Yes, anything" I said catching my breath. I was eager to feel his body next to mine. I imagined his powerful arms holding me ever so gently as he lean in to kiss my lips. I could almost feel his rough skin against mine as I imagined my hands twisting in his long dark hair. "Wait…NO!" I said suddenly.

"What? What is it Bells"

"Ugh…I have to work tomorrow after school at Newton's. I can't believe I forgot!" My voice became sullen.

"Don't worry about it Bells. Who knows…maybe you'll like work tomorrow" he said slyly.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Sweet dreams Bells…" his voice was gentle and soothing, "I know I'll definitely have some sweet dreams about you tonight." As he hung up the phone my knees grew weak at the thought of him dreaming about me. I drifted off to sleep with the smell of Jacob still on my skin.


	6. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

I want to give a big shout out to all my fans; I really appreciate all of your positive comments

**I want to give a big shout out to all my fans; I really appreciate all of your positive comments. I have to admit, I wasn't sure I could continue with the story after reading Breaking Dawn and knowing how everything turns out with Jacob and Bella (it was just wrong) but then I decided this is my world and I am going to write the ending that I want. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

Chapter 6: New Beginnings

I woke up early for school the next morning. The sun was already shining through my window, which was rare for Forks. The first thing I thought of was Jacob. Actually I had thought about him all night and he was right; I did have some very sweet dreams! I stretched my arms above my head and inhaled. I felt different somehow...refreshed. It was almost like I was renewed from the inside out.

I got dressed in a light blue ruffled blouse and a floral knee length skirt. I figured since it was going to be a nice day, I would celebrate with a nice outfit. I walked down stairs and Charlie was already in the kitchen.

"Morning Dad," I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Bella, umm….you seem quite chipper this morning," Charile said with shock in his voice.

"That's allowed isn't it?" I replied as I grabbed some cereal from the cupboard.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with last night would it? With Jacob?" he asked.

"Well…what if it did?" I replied. I couldn't help but smile as I ate my bowl of Lucky Charms. Charlie didn't have a response to this. I usually wasn't this open with him but for some reason, I no longer cared who knew about me and Jacob.

"Well…umm…I'm just glad you're happy. That's all." He cleared his throat. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings. "Well, I'm off to work kid". He walked to the table and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

I finished my cereal and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I figured since I was wearing a skirt, I would go all out. I opened my pathetic looking make up bag with blush and lipstick that had barely been used. I didn't want to overdo it and look like a clown but I figured that some blush and mascara wouldn't hurt. I grabbed my keys and walked to my car. I arrived at school and saw Jessica and Angela walking into the building. I ran to catch up to them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked. I was almost out of breath from running.

"Bella?" Angela gasped. "You look… nice," she added in disbelief.

"Yeah, seriously Bella. I'm glad to see you're over that whole goth thing," Jessica said admiring my shoes. I smiled at both of them.

"Yeah, I think I'm done wearing black for a while. So what were you guys talking about?" I asked again.

"Ughh, just the calculus test on Friday," said Jessica.

"I mean really, who gives a test the day before spring break!" Angela whined.

"We were thinking about doing a study group on Wednesday. Hey, would you like to come? The more brains the better!" Jessica laughed.

"Yeah, count me in." We all giggled and walked to class. It felt good to be back with my friends, laughing and gossiping about everything and nothing. The school day went by quickly. Everyone was commenting on my clothes and ability to apply make-up. Did I really look that bad before? Looking back, I had only worn torn jeans and a black hoody for the last couple of months. I got in the car and drove to Newton's. I kept wondering about what Jacob had said the night before. What did he mean by 'I would like work today'?

As I was restacking the freeze-dried food on aisle eight, Mike walked up to me. I was hoping to get through my shift without him commenting on my 'new look'.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" he asked. His voice was clear and crisp.

"Oh, hey Mike. Just restacking this delicious food," I joked holding up a pack of freeze-dried beef stroganoff.

"Hey…that stuff is actually pretty good. You shouldn't knock it till you've tried it," he said smoothly. He then cleared his throat a couple of times, making sure I heard him. "So…umm…do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Yes, actually she does." His deep voice rang throughout the entire store.

"Jacob!" I squealed as I ran to hug him. He was dressed in dark jeans and a button up dress shirt. His hair was brushed and put back into a low ponytail. I had never seen him so cleaned up before. I liked it…really like it. His hands were hidden behind his back.

"Umm…you know Mike, right?" I said blushing.

"Yeah, of course" Jacob said without taking his eyes off me.

"Yeah, hey there," Mike's body stiffened and then he turned his back and began restocking the food.

"So…are you off yet?" Jacob smiled.

"Yep! My shift just ended!" I skipped to the back room and grabbed my coat and backpack. As we walked towards his car, he handed me a single yellow rose…almost out of thin air.

"For me?" I asked, completely shocked. It was beautiful, bright yellow and surrounded by a cloud of baby's breath.

"Of course," he said as he opened my door.

"It's…it's…just so…beautiful. So thoughtful." It was the first time anyone had ever given me a flower.

He sat down in the car. "Do you know what a yellow rose represents?"

"No" I replied still admiring the rose's beauty.

"Friendship, happiness and joy," he smiled. I looked up into his dark brown eyes. His hand caressed my cheek. "Bells," he whispered, "I want you to be happy now…with me."

"I am…so happy with you" I answered almost hypnotized.

"I am too," he said as he gently reached for my hand. "Do you know what else a yellow rose symbolizes?" he asked. His hand was so warm upon mine.

"No…what else" I replied taking a deep breath of the rose and smelling its sweet floral scent.

"New beginnings," he answered. His massive hand had moved from mine and was now softly caressing my thigh. I felt the pit of my stomach become warm. My stomach suddenly started dancing around and I could barely contain my thoughts. "I want you…no…I want _us_ to have a new beginning…_together_." His hand continued stroking my thigh as his other hand wrapped around my neck. He leaned in and kissed my lips with his. His kiss was so tender and full of love but I wanted more. My hands let go of the rose and found his face. I pressed my lips harder onto his. Our tongues met and swirled in synchronization as if they were pieces of a puzzle that were meant to fit perfectly together. Jacob pulled his face back just enough to look into my eyes. He placed singular kisses along my lips and worked his way down to my neck. His hand was stroking the top of my thigh and slowly began traveling between my legs. I let out a low moan as my body shuddered.

Jacob's colossal body abruptly froze. "Sorry," he whispered, "I was getting carried away."

"It's okay," I managed to say. I could still feel my body tingle from his radiating heat. He gently pulled his hands away from my body. I immediately missed his touch. "No…you don't have to…" my mind searched for the right words. "I liked it" I blushed, looking down at my lovely yellow rose.

"Yeah," Jacob chuckled, "I could tell."

"What do you mean?" I said in a half-defensive-half-joking tone.

"You moaned…" Jacob growled as he playfully attacked my neck with kisses. "Let me hear it again, Bells. Let me hear you moan." His deep, rough voice drove me insane. I began giggling as he continued to assault my neck with his tongue. My giggling soon turned into full-blown laughter. My side began to ache from laughing as I pleaded for a truce. Jacob finally pulled back and took several deep breaths. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"I love hearing you laugh," he said with a huge grin on his face, "almost more than I love hearing you moan." Jacob looked out the window into the orange and pink sunset. I sat quietly as I tried to catch my breath. His dark eyes and rough features looked smooth as the sunset reflected off his tan skin. He rolled down his window just enough to let in the fresh spring air. The wind gently tousled wisps of his black hair.

As Jacob gazed into the sunset, I realized how perfect he was…how perfect _I_ was with him. It felt comfortable and natural to be by his side. His lively and outgoing personality brought joy into my serious and otherwise complicated life. Then it hit me…I didn't have to have a complicated life. It _could_ be simple, it _was_ simple, I loved Jacob. I could admit it now. I could finally say it now. My heart felt whole and it felt whole because Jacob had healed me. With his patience, his friendship, his laughter and his love.

"I love you, Jacob," I said with all the courage I had. His face turned towards mine but I couldn't read his expression. It was somewhere between a mixture of shock and amusement. He didn't speak. It was almost like he didn't believe what he had heard.

"I love you," I stated again. This time my voice was clear and sure. I was looking directly into his warm chocolate eyes; I wanted him to know that I meant it.

His expression changed from bewildered to unabashedly joyful. A wide grin stretched across his face revealing his perfectly white teeth.

"Ahh, Bells," he said in a deep voice as his hand grazed my cheek, "I knew you'd come around." He smiled as his supple lips touched mine. His hands caressed my neck. He trembled just a little as if a cold wind blew across his back "I love you too," he whispered as he let out a deep sigh of relief. It was as if he had been holding his breath for centuries waiting to hear the words I had just spoken. "I love you…I love you …I love you…" He kept repeating words over and over again. He wanted to make sure I knew it, that I felt what he felt. He hesitantly pulled his lips away from mine. My hands were again holding the yellow rose in my lap. He gently placed his hand over mine.

"To new beginnings" he said, his voice was filled with satisfaction. He was almost beaming with pride.

"Yes," I agreed, "to new beginnings." Jacob put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

"So…where to now?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," I grinned, "wherever you're going." He put the car into gear and reached for my hand. We drove towards the sunset, which had changed from a brilliant orange and pink into a deep and passionate red.


End file.
